Too bad you can only live once when life is amazing
by Navybratz916
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, after school romance happenings. One-Shot series, all same series, not chronological most likely. Probably not a lot of smut but there is FLUFF galore. And Love, love, love. Mostly M for language


He felt out of place in the colorless, cold and sterile hall, his fingers tapping on his knee. Then a familiar hand covered his and his husband's voice sounded gently; " Kurt, baby, calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Kurt saw his husband looking at him lovingly, Blaine, god if this didn't work out and he still had Blaine, and everything would be all right. Kurt smiled and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's who automatically curled around his, with his thumb stroking across Kurt's in a loving a comforting matter.

" Mister and Mister Anderson? You may come in now, it's twins; a boy and a girl"

Oh my god

Oh my god

They were in the hospital and they just saw their daughter and son, theirs. They had thought about surrogacy but decided to adopt, because there were too many babies who needed homes and the teenager bearing their babies gave Kurt; Quinn nostalgia.

The young girl who had just given birth, in better conditions would look a lot like Kurt, she had piercing blue eyes and his chestnut hair, and they children looked like, if possible, Kurt and Blain had children together. The boy had dark brown hair and denim blue eyes with green flecks, and the girl had curly light brown hair and honey eyes that shone. That seemed odd, and in most cases the adoptive parents would take the child and leave on cloud nine, but this 16-year-old girl had given Blaine and Kurt, the best gift they could ever ask for. So out of curiosity Kurt inquired what the father had looked like,

" Hello, firstly we want to offer out deepest gratitude. This is exactly what we have been waiting for. And by some odd luck, the babies look biologically ours. So I was wondering if I could ask, what did their father look like?"

The girl looked at Blaine, who was holding a baby in each arm, looking lovingly at them, and singing something soft and melodious, and she smiled. This is what she wanted for her children, not a mom who resented them, but two loving parents.

" A lot like him if he was kind I suppose" she said gesturing to Blaine, " and Mr. Anderson, I have to say thank you, but I want you to know I got tested and they are perfectly healthy, but they are- I was- ahem. They were a result of rape, and I never thought he would do that to me, but he did." She said tearfully as Kurt gasped and his own tears produced as he gripped her hand encouraging her to continue, "I really hope this doesn't alter your desire for them. They are beautiful and they do look like you. I considered getting an abortion, but I met Mrs. Langen, from the agency, and heard about you two. I must have a " pissing my parents off complex" because I was raised catholic and got pregnant," They both laughed at this as Blaine handed the girl to Kurt and sat by him, gripping his hand, " And then I went into an abortion clinic, and then I put my babies up for adoption for two gay men." Again they all laughed tearfully, "But I realized, they were all wrong, I mean, babies are supposed to be made because two people love each other, and mine would be the exact opposite of that, I didn't want that hate, and resentment for my children. Then I figured, who better to give these babies the love than need than you two, you both have fought your whole lives to be who you are and show your love, and you two probably know more about love and fighting for it than anyone I know, " Kurt glanced lovingly at Blaine who gave him a gentle squeeze with their intertwined fingers and a watery smile.

" That's beautiful, and thank you, we will love them, we do love them unconditionally, but we also love you, for blessing us with them and giving them a second chance when you were hurt so severely,"

Blaine told the girl as he lifted the hands he and Kurt had intertwined and placed them on her knee. Then Kurt added

"Would you like to hold them?"

She looked up hopefully, " Yes please,"

Kurt handed her the girl and Blaine the boy, one in each arm, the babies however didn't snuggle up to her as they had for Kurt and Blaine, " Guess she knows who her daddies are" She laughed then added " Hi beautifuls, I don't know if your daddies will tell you, but you are proof that something beautiful can come from something ugly. Thank you for that, I love you both and because of that I am giving you to two magnificent daddies who can love you the way you need. And even though I wont get to see you grow up, you are my greatest accomplishment, because by giving you this chance of a life time, I made a difference and that's all that matters." She smiled down at her babies for the last time, and then looked up at their dads, who both had tears in their eyes. Then she said

" What are you gonna name them?"

Blaine replied before Kurt could say Alexander McQueen and Patti LuPone, " Actually we talked about a few but we are open to suggestions, what is your name?"

" Tullia it means peace" She replied, Kurt thought that was beautiful, and Blaine thought having a little girl he could nickname Tulli, was absolutely adorable. Then Kurt added, " Any boy names you like or know?" She contemplated and said "well it is more common, but Andrew, it means Courage" Then Kurt looked at Blaine and knew what he was thinking, about 8 years earlier, the text that changed his life and brought them together. Blaine smiled and said, " I think those are perfect, thank you Tullia." She smiled at him and Kurt stepped forward and said " Thank you, this is amazing as are you. But we will never be able to thank you for how much this means to us or how much of a difference you made"

Tearfully she said, " Carrying Tullia and Andrew and giving you impeccable men these babies to love when I couldn't, has been my greatest honor"

They left with the babies and birth certificates. After strapping in the car and getting ready to pull out, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, and turning his face towards him.

" Kurt, I didn't know this was even possible, but I have never loved you more."

He passionately pressed his dry lips to his husband's and the familiarity and love was so real. Tullia had been right, they had been fighting and would fight forever as long as they could love and kiss this man, and they had been blessed with. As they parted they smiled at each other, and Blaine rubbed his thumb across Kurt's cheekbone. Then he leaned in again because he could, because he had won the fight. He and the man he loved had their babies in the back seat and their life couldn't possibly get better. At least it didn't seem like it.


End file.
